


Cut Out Those Thoughts

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret can't help but have a bad feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Out Those Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is surgery as per charmingregal's request.

Mary Margaret wishes she could just remove her heart. To take it out when it hurt too much inside her. 

Could one person really love someone so much that it hurt? 

Or could it simply be who she loved that made it hurt?

It was no secret that Henry believed that Emma was her daughter. That she was Emma’s mother. Emma scoffed at the idea behind Henry’s back. Mary Margaret laughs along with her. But alone, she wonders sometimes. Was it possible?

Perhaps this was not pain. Perhaps this overwhelming fear of openly loving Storybrooke’s new Sheriff was guilt. 

But guilt for what? A little boy’s imagination gone wild?

Ruby does her best to shush him, but the damage is done. What if in another universe, she really is Snow White and Emma really is the Product of True Love? That is surely frowned upon everywhere.

Emma doesn’t let her muse for long, taking the opportunity to kiss her way up Mary Margaret’s neck. 

And so she ignores the plaintive appeal of young Henry Mills. 

She pushes him and all her doubts far, far away into the abyss. 

She doesn’t want any of it. 

Not when Emma has her on her back, knees raised slightly as her hips move to follow Emma’s tongue. She would much rather welcome Emma between legs than the idea that she was fucking her daughter into her thoughts.


End file.
